In telecommunications applications, plugs and outlets mate to establish connections for voice, data, etc. There are situations where it is desirable to control the ability for an individual to mate a plug and outlet (i.e., plug-in) or to disconnect a plug-outlet connection (i.e., plug-out). For example, an outlet may provide access to a network to which access needs to be controlled. Thus, there exist in the art lockable covers to prevent inadvertent or deliberate attempts to access the outlet. Additionally, a mated plug and outlet may be carrying voice/data traffic and interruption of this connection would disrupt the signal path. Thus, there exist in the art plugs having locking mechanisms to prevent inadvertent or deliberate removal of a plug from an outlet. There is a need in the art for improved plug-in and plug-out protection.